


" Theres nothing ugly about you"

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Alec shows Magnus that theres nothing ugly about him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	" Theres nothing ugly about you"

**Author's Note:**

> No character belongs to me, 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“ There’s nothing ugly about you" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, his heart absolutely broke listening to Magnus sob into his shirt, he was so unbelievably mad, mad at Magnus's step father for calling him an abomination and blaming him for his mother’s suicide, he was mad at the Clave and he was mad at himself for not believing Magnus sooner when he told him he was him trapped in Valentine's body.

After a while he felt Magnus pull away from him “ I love you Magnus, your everything to me! And I’m going to show you how much you mean to me"

“ what about Valentine?”

“ He can wait a little bit longer, he’s no danger to anyone being locked up”

Alec didnt give Magnus a chance to respond before he pressed his lips against Magnus, Magnus placed his arms around Alec’s neck as the kiss deepened, he wasnt sure how much time had passed before Alec pulled him up with him and picked him and carried him towards the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Alec carefully placed Magnus on the bed before pulling away, Magnus looked up at Alec with his cat eyes on full display, he wanted to hide them but it was no use he could never do that anymore when Alec was around.

“ I love your eyes Magnus, the things they do to me" Alec pressed his crotch against Magnus’s to emphasise his point, he pressed a kiss against Magnus just behind his ear.

“ Oh god Alexander”

“ Do you like that baby, me grinding against you, kissing your neck" Alec was still grinding against Magnus and pressing kisses all over his neck.

“ yes, I want you Alexander, please"

“ Okay baby, anything for you"

Alec pulled away and stood at the end of the bed, he ran his hands up Magnus thighs and under his t shirt to remove it, once the material was gone Alec ran his hands over Magnus’s pecs and down over his abs and then rested his hands against the waist band of Magnus’s trousers, Alec looked at Magnus silently asking for permission.

Magnus pushed his hips up, giving Alec the reassurance that he want him, Alec popped the button open and pushed his trousers down before gently rubbing and squeezing Magnus through his boxers before removing them as well.

Alec leaned down and swirled his tongue around the tip of Magnus’s cock before lapping at the slit.

“ Please Alexander, dont tease please"

Alec said nothing, he just looked up at him and took him deep into his mouth, Magnus let out a loud groan before buying his hand into Alec’s hair, Alec kept taking Magnus all the way down before pulling back up and sucking and licking at the tip. 

“ fuck Alexander, I’m close I dont want to come in your mouth please"

Alec let go of Magnus with a pop and encouraged Magnus to move up the bed so he was against the pillows, Alec stood up and slowly stripped his own clothes off before grabbing the lube and sitting between Magnus legs.

“ I love you Magnus Bane with all my heart” Alec leaned over and placed a kiss on Magnus’s lips before sitting up and uncapping the lube and pouring it over his fingers, he quickly warmed it up between his finger tips before running one finger up and down Magnus’s hole.

Alec slowly pushed one finger in before withdrawing it and pushing it back in, once he felt Magnus’s was relaxed enough he pushed two fingers in before immediately stretching his fingers apart to get Magnus ready for him. 

Magnus had his head thrown back and couldnt stop the little whimpers from leaving “ no more Alexander, I need you, just you" 

“ okay baby” Alec withdrew his fingers and reached for lube before slicking himself up and pushing into Magnus.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck when Alec leaned down to kiss him, Alec slowly moved in and out of Magnus.   
After a while it was to much for Alec “ fuck Magnus I’m going to cum, cum with me baby”

Alec doubled his efforts whilst Magnus wrapped an hand around his cock it didnt take long until Alec was coming inside of Magnus.

“ Alexander fuck I’m cumming" Alec looked down and watched Magnus’s cum shoot between them, without thinking Alec swiped his fingers through the mess Magnus cum had made and brought them up to his own mouth and sucked them clean 

Gently Alec pulled out of Magnus and with shaky legs made his way to the bathroom to get a wet cloth, when he came back he couldnt help but notice Magnus struggling to stay awake so quickly he went and cleaned him up before climbing on the bed and pulling Magnus into his arms. 

once Magnus was in his arms, he fell asleep immediately, Alec knew really they needed to go to the institute to transfer Valentine but right now he really didnt care, the only thing he cared about was the man sleeping in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
